VilofxPierre Oneshot Collection
by Chrome96
Summary: A collection of Oneshot surrounding the pairing VilofxPierre
1. Chapter 1

Chrome96: I don't own Sable Prince or the characters in anyway. Enjoy!

It was just another cold night that they waited for the sun to grace the lands so they continue their long search for the prince's demon slaying sword. Vilof was asleep in the bed next to the wide awake blond's. Maybe it was the growing fever that Pierre never told Vilof about keeping him awake on these winter nights. Vilof woke to the flutter of sheets and the scratching of pen upon paper. Chucking his pillow at his attendant's head succeeded in making him jump in surprise. "Lord Vilof?" Pierre said turning around to see the man in question quite annoyed. Pierre certainly didn't expect Vilof to wake from such little noise.

"Your loud!" Vilof said clearly irritated by being awake at such a hour. The dim light that emerged from the candle beside Piere revealed the light pink that dusted the attendant's cheeks. The black haired prince blinked a few times at the sight before getting up and stopping in front of Pierre. He leaned toward the apologizing attendant.

"L-Lord Vilof?" Pierre said finally looking up to see Vilof's gazing eyes. A frown settled itself onto Vilof's face as it usually did. However his frown seemed one of worry,  
>not of prince said nothing and continued to stare as if he was in deep thought.<p>

"Why is your face so flushed?" Vilof finally asked breaking the silence in the room. Pierre blinked a few times in confusion before he realized that Vilof was referring to his fever.

"Did it get worse?" Pierre asked to himself in his head, or so he thought. Pierre began to ponder to himself out loud, though it wasn't his intention. Vilof's eyebrows knit in confusion as he watched his attendant mutter to himself.

"What got worse?" Vilof asked somewhat irritably as he lean closer to take a better look at Pierre's flushed cheeks. "Do you have a fever?" Vilof used his hand to brush Pierre's bangs out of the way before leaning forward. He rested his forehead on his blond companion's.

"Lord Vilof, t-this really isn't necessary. I-I'm fine." Pierre stuttered out as his face grew a much brighter red. Hopefully Vilof didn't notice this as he continued his debate if Pierre had a fever or not. The blond would never admit or tell anyone this but Vilof's cool forehead felt so nice to his blazing one.

"You have a huge fever, you useless liar." Vilof sighed as he moved away from Pierre. Without warming the black haired prince pulled Pierre up out of his chair and to the bed. "Rest." Vilof ordered as he looked away from Pierre confused gaze. "I don't want you collapsing on me." Pierre couldn't help but smile a bit at this. In his own way Vilof was showing his care for blond sidekick.

Chrome96: I'll take requests for oneshot by review of message! Well I hope you liked the oneshot! Just a warning on later chapters this one was very mildly written!


	2. Hot Springs 1

Chrome96: I don't own Sable Prince or the characters!

Pierre: This one is the request by StarlightBreaker. Chrome96:Sorry for my long disappearance. I had technical difficulties. Enjoy! Pierre could only shake off his feelings of exhaustion that he felt as the path to the next village seemed never ending. Vilof on the other hand seemed to be having no troubles with the walking. Pierre silently cursed the demons high stamina. "Pierre I grow bored of walking is there a place nearby that we can rest." Vilof's voice interrupted Pierre's mind rant.

"I not really sure, Lord Vilof. I'm unfamiliar with this area." Pierre responded after a short period of thinking. Vilof made a small 'tch' noise of annoyance.

"You useless." Vilof slightly growled out as Pierre sighed softly. How many times has he heard that now? He had lost count. However before another word could be spoken a small wooden hotel came into view. Another look told the blonde that it was a hot spring. Vilof had already slipped his way into the building far ahead of Pierre. He picked up his pace and caught up with the prince that was talking with the lady in the front desk. "Your slow, Pierre."  
>Vilof commented before grabbing the keys that the lady was holding out.<p>

"I'm sorry." Pierre apologized as he followed Vilof's fast pace to there room. Pierre looked around at the Japanese decorated halls. How odd it was for there to be such a hotel in the middle of the path. He was just glad to be able to put all this stuff down for once. Their luggage was heavy to be carrying around for so long. When they entered the room it was not that different than the halls. However there seemed to be only one bed for them. Pierre couldn't fight the small flush that crept on his face. 'Surely there has been a mistake' Pierre thought to himself as Vilof seemed to be glaring at the offending thing like it would duplicate under his gaze. "Um.. Lord Vilof?" Pierre began but was cut of by the prince shoving his coat in Pierre arms.

"I'm going to the hot springs." Vilof said walking away without another word. Pierre was left to drop the stuff on the ground and follow him.

"Lord Vilof please don't wonder so suddenly." Pierre said jogging slightly to keep up. Vilof turned and glared at his assistant that made him flinch. Vilof had been acting strange lately and acting very cold toward Pierre. The black haired male was talking less and less whether out of being bored or something else Pierre could not say for sure. The walk to the spring was surprising short however this was probably due to the speed Vilof had been walking at to get away from Pierre. As the ex-prince caught his breath Vilof undressed and left already. Pierre sighed and took off his usual formal attire and the ribbon that tied his long hair up. His blond fell gently onto his bare back before he tied a towel around his waist. With so much skin showing Pierre flushed a light pink and stepped out into the pooled hot water. Pierre slips in and doesn't look up at Vilof out of embarrassment. However after a long period of silence Pierre decides to speak up. "The water feels very nice right, Lord Vilof?" Pierre offered only to get a glare of annoyance. The blond frowns and looks down into the water.

Vilof looks to his attendant's crest fallen face and sighs. He puts his hand on Pierre's head, shoving the boy a tad forward, and ruffling his hair.  
>"I'm not mad." Vilof says slowly as he chooses his words carefully. "This journey is taken longer than I expected." Vilof will proceed to act like he never did this after this day. However, seeing a smile of relief on Pierre's face was certainly worth it. Vilof flushed a dark red and looked away so the blond could never see. He begins to play with the restricting necklace that hangs over his neck. He carefully moves it over his head and removes it before placing it on the nearby stones. Vilof feels the wings on his back release pleasantly as Pierre realized what has happen.<p>

"Lord Vilof!" Pierre says with a mixture of scolding and surprise in his tone. Vilof seems all to happy with his sharp teeth and boned wings.

"What is it Pierre." Vilof says as he gets a little to close for comfort that makes Pierre back up right into a wall. Vilof gripped Pierre's chin and lifted if upwards. Pierre was in a loss of words and could only fumble and stutter as he flushed a deeper red. Vilof seemed to get irritated by all the mumbles of his loyal companion and he seal the young blonde's lips with his own.

Chrome96: I'm probably going to have a sequel to this. I'll upload that in one or three days.

Chrome96: Thanks for reading and request are once again welcomed.


	3. Hot Springs 2

Vilof: CHrome96 doesn't own Sable Prince in anyway.

Chrome96:Well here's part one of my 3 section Valentine day post!

Vilof: It's also the second part of StarlightBreaker's request.

Chrome96: Well there you go! Enjoy!

Pierre's face flushed a deep red as he desperately pushed Vilof's chest in an attempt to escape. However, Vilof easily over powered the blond guard.  
>He bit Pierre's bottom lip making him bleed and gasp in surprise. There wasn't much time for Pierre to close his mouth before he felt Vilof's tongue invade his mouth. The blond squirmed in comfortably as he continued to try to push Vilof away to no avail. The prince was quite uncertain why he was doing this himself, however he knew he usually acted on impulse when he had his necklace off. Was this his true desire? What he really wanted? Vilof didn't give a damn it felt good and he didn't want to leave this feeling soon. On the other hand Pierre was feeling quite conflicted about the whole ordeal it felt good to him as well but he wasn't supposed feel this way! He was supposed to protect Vilof not ... this! Pierre had shut his eyes tight and was beginning to feel dizzy. He was finally able to push Vilof away before gasing for much needed air. Before Vilof could move again Pierre felt tears sliding down his face. Why? Why? Pierre just didn't understand, his feelings were all mixed up and this only left Vilof in a small state of shock. Pierre's tears turned into soft sobs that forced Pierre to moved his hands away from Vilof so that he could cover his mouth in an attempt to stop them. Vilof looked away in realization of what he had done. He grabbed his necklace off the side of the hot spring and put it back on. After he reached out and grabbed Pierre around his mid section and pulled him in so Pierre's head was laying on his chest.<p>

"Stop crying already." Vilof said in a somewhat soft tone. However this did little to comfort the crying attendant as his tears continued to flow. Vilof sighed softly as he was unsure on how to fix this mess he had made. "I'm sorry." Vilof said softly as he knocked his head against Pierre's. The blond couldn't withhold his actions anymore and flung his arms around Vilof's neck, sending the prince back a bit before his back hit the wall. Vilof stared at Pierre as he nuzzled his face in Vilof's chest. Pierre crying was subsiding and Vilof bent down and lightly kissed the top of Pierre head before realizing that his attendant had fallen asleep. Vilof let out an irritated sigh as he sat there with Pierre in his arms for just a few seconds longer.

Chrome96: It was pretty short but don't know how far I can go without having to switch the rating to M.

Chrome96: Well I hope you liked it anyways. Thanks for reading!


	4. Valentine post 2

Pierre: Chrome96 doesn't own Sable Prince in any way.

Chrome96: Well here part 2 of my 3 sectioned Valentine special!

Chrome96: This is the first request by MeikoKuran999. Enjoy!

"How much farther until the next village, Pierre?" Vilof said as he grew tired of walking from town to town as he usually did. He looked to the side to his attendant, who had a difficult time keeping up with him with all of the stuff to carry.

"Well were directly in between the towns so not for awhile. We can stop is you need to though." Pierre as he tried to avoid the look of annoyance that he could feel Vilof giving him, like it was his fault that they weren't near the next town. Vilof sighed in pure annoyance and began grumbling slightly at how tired he was everything.

"I'm tired of walking. I'm tired of how long this is taking. I'm tired of this necklace. I'm tired of you, Pierre." Vilof said almost rapid fire, under his breath as he crossed his arms. Before Vilof could complain anymore he heard rustling in the bushes next to them. Vilof glanced over at them but sifted his eyes away like he saw nothing.

"Sorry about that , Lord Vilof but did you hear a noise just now?" Pierre said trying to look around Vilof for the source of the sound. Vilof looked over and glared and his attendant hard enough that it made Pierre flinch back. "N-Nevermind." Pierre mumbled as they continued on their way. However Pierre stole worried glances at the bush next to Vilof. He couldn't see anything with Vilof in the way constantly though.

Before Pierre could take another look a rough looking guy, probably just a petty thief, launched himself at Vilof with a small knife. "Lord Vilof!"  
>Pierre shouted as he dropped the stuff and unsheathed his sword to successfully block the knife from hitting Vilof. Vilof took a step back calmly and before Pierre could react a second assailant came out and tried to go after Vilof. Pierre had no time to get to Vilof if the assaulter if he passed him so Pierre made a swift movement so he stood in front of Vilof and the knife. Pierre saw his vision go red as he coughed up the blood that seemed ever so eager to escape him. The knife had lodged itself in Pierre's stomach leaving him with no energy as he lurched forward. Vilof stood in disbelief which in a split second turned to rage before he ripped his necklace off his necklace. Vilof turned to the two people who attacked him and growled deep and frightening. "Lord Vilof." Pierre managed to say as he watched the guys run away in fight through a hazy vision. Vilof quickly turned to Pierre at the sound of his voice.<p>

"I thought you were supposed to be skilled." Vilof laughed bitterly as he knelt and picked up Pierre body off the ground. "Why did you get yourself stabbed for me?" Why indeed. Wasn't Pierre's mission to kill Vilof's father? The evil man who destroyed his home and killed his father? So why?  
>Why did he get himself stabbed for that wretched man son? Pierre just couldn't stand the thought of Vilof getting killed. There was a pain in his chest at just the thought. Was this possible? Yes, Pierre realized as he looked at Vilof's black eyes and looked as if they led into a abyss. This was the first time he was the prince concerned.<p>

"Lord Vilof." Pierre said as his vision began to fuzz out more and more. He smiled softly as he began to fade away from blood loss. "I love you." Pierre said these final words as he drifted from consciousness and slowly.

"Wait Pierre!" Vilof shouted at the limp body of his once companion. "I said wait goddamn it!" Vilof shouted loudly as his voice cracked and he felt frustration begin to form. He hugged Pierre's unmoving body as he didn't know what to do. Flashbacks to his past and what his father had done and of his mother began to flash through Vilof's mind rapid fire. He finally understood why his father took his mother from hr grave why he did what he did. Although it still hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. They were to far from the next town and Pierre life had left him before his eyes. Vilof tightly shut his eyes in a mixture of anger, frustration and depression.

.

.

.

.

"I love you too, Pierre. So please... Wake up"

Chrome96: Lots of tears in these past two posts.

Chrome96: Well I hope you enjoyed anyways! Thanks for reading!


	5. Valentine Post 3

Chrome96: Yep still don't own Sable Prince in any way!

Vilof: This is the 3 part of her third sectioned Valentine special.

Chrome96: This the sectioned request from MeikoKuran999. Thanks for the requests everyone!

Chrome96: Happy Valentine from me to all my readers! Enjoy!

Pierre was forced to rest in this freezing cottage as Vilof went to hunt for (meat) _the sword_. He usually would chase right after the prince who had escaped as he slept but Vilof had done job securing him to spot. The doors were barricaded pretty well with bookshelf and drawers. Pierre hated how much trouble Vilof seemed to cause for him. However, he couldn't help but worry about Vilof as he sat trapped in the room. The sun had already departed from the sky, leaving the moon to dimly shine by itself in the pitch darkness which only added to Pierre's worries. The blond managed to shake off this feeling and catch up on much needed sleep. Pierre buried himself deep in the blankets seeing as it had begun to snow outside, leaving the room to a below zero temperature. What Pierre didn't realize as he fell into a blissful sleep was that people had prying eyes were about to make a profoundness mistake.  
>"That's him right?" One of the gruff men said in a low whisper as he tried to peer at the dark figure to make out features to no avail.<p>

"Yeah I guess. Who cares? Where getting paid either way." The second man said as he positioned himself to break the window while trying to not slip off the slippery seal of the second floor.

"Hurry up." The third man said when he heard footsteps approaching them. The second man growled in response before opening the window with a swift kick to the glass. The small crash made Pierre wake up with a start, shooting up from the bed he could see three indistinct figure luring in the room. Pierre tried to get to his sword by the bedside but the first stranger grabbed the blond by the neck and shoving his head into a small brown sack. Pierre still attempted to flail and escape however they tied his arms and legs in rope. The third stranger picked Pierre up and threw him over his shoulder before all three of them went back from where they came.

Vilof had barley begun to walk back to the cottage he and Pierre had been staying at when he saw some figure shoving past him and quite a hurry. He growled at the figures but didn't give them a second thought before continuing his walk to the inn. It was only when he arrived in his room did Vilof see that there was a lack of an blond attendant in the room and the window was shattered with glass littering the floor. Vilof knew while Pierre was on to panic he definitely wouldn't jump through a window and leave his sword in the room. Also, to add to suspicion the glass had been shattered from the outside, Vilof observed as he looked at the height they were from the ground. Certainly not a jump that would kill you or even break a bone, only stun you for a few moments. The prince pondered calmly for a short while before remembering the guys who brushed pat him in a hurry. He hadn't thought much of the matter before but he did see some blond hair in the midst of the three guys however it belonged to the person they were carrying. Vilof cursed under his breath at the realization. He took off his necklace at set it calmly on the table as the wings and sharp teeth grew. Right after the transformation was done he laughed quite creepily to himself before grabbing his small knife and Pierre sword jumping out the broken window and running down the road where he had seen the guys go down.

"Let me go!" Pierre attempted to say though it mostly came out as muffled mumbles with the brown sack being tied around his mouth. He struggled against his binds again, only succeeding in tenderizing his skin against the harsh rope. He soon gave up and sat back in the wooden chair that they had bonded the rope to. The three guys had learned to pay him no mind as their employer starred at the blond with intensity. Pierre had glared right back at him as the guy back away and turned.

"This isn't the Prince!" The man shouted angrily before grabbing a fistful of Pierre's long golden hair. "A, this is obviously a girl." Pierre made a muffled noise of protest at that. "B, Her hair is much longer that the Prince's! And C, she's blond!" The man let go of Pierre's hair before sighing dramatically. "Well she's your problem now! Kill her and bring me the Prince like I payed you to." Pierre eyes widened at that statement and began to struggled harder at the restraints that held him down.

Vilof was starting to run out of breath and energy when he overheard shouting that caused him to halt for a moment. He heard 'Prince', 'blond' and 'kill'  
>and that was reason enough for him to kicked down the door of the seemingly normal home. Pierre's was still resisting the men that began to try to take him away when he saw Vilof burst in. The attendant managed to get the brown sack to fall to his neck before calling to his companion. "Lord Vilof!"<p>

"So annoying. Why do I have to fix up your mess?" Vilof spat halfheartedly as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"The Prince!" The man that had come back from another room shouted the sight of Vilof.

"So it was you huh? The guy I fired for spilling all the wine on me?" Vilof said with a sigh as he shook his head.

"Why you! Your unfit to be king! I'll kill you and your girlfriend right here." The man said in a fit of anger. Pierre would protest at that comment but the time seemed ill. Vilof barked a laugh before taking action and charging to cut Pierre's ropes.

"Here." Vilof said chucking Pierre his sword in a single movement. Pierre unsheathed it and strike the three strangers that had attacked him. Being nothing but pure brutes he took them down easily. He then turned to the man who had aid them. Pierre had his sword to the man's throat before putting his sword back and letting Vilof taking the finishing blow. "Why must you cause so much trouble Pierre? Oh well I'm tired. Let's go back."

"Yes, Lord Vilof." Pierre said taking his place by Vilof's side as they strode back to the cottage. "Oh and Lord Vilof?" Pierre asked somewhat nervously.  
>Vilof made a questioning noise in response. "Thanks for saving me." Pierre said halting in his tracks to kiss Vilof's cheek in appreciation. The prince halted for a short while as he put a hand to his cheek and flushed a light pink.<p>

"No wonder he thought you were a girl." Vilof said coolly before walking faster, out of Pierre's eyesight.

"H-Hey! Lord Vilof!" Pierre shouted after him as he tried to pick up his speed.

Chrome96: Once again Thank you for reading!

Chrome96: I'm still open to requests so keep them coming! Happy Valentine's again!


End file.
